Quotes
by daemoninwhite
Summary: A series of drabblesfics involving my favourite boys, that are based off a quote from a movie, book etc. Please R&R.
1. Faithful

Faithful.

(A/N: This is the first in my series of drabbles/mini-fics that are based on a single quote from a movie/my friends/my family/books.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not from lack of trying though!)

"What about you?"

Those three words disturbed the almost comfortable silence that had fallen between Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Well, how comfortable can it be when one of the pair is an ex-thief and a notorious prankster, and the other is a trained assassin … and both are Gundam pilots.

"Hn?"

An almost unnoticeable life in the pitch at the end of the word marked it as a question, not an answer or statement. Really, it was quite amazing how much one could convey by that particular word. It was obvious that Heero wasn't really listening, and wanted clarification to the question.

Duo rolled over onto his stomach, absently pulling his rather impressive braid out of the way as he did so. He fixed Heero with –for once- serious amethyst eyes.

"Well, I know Quatre's Muslim, Trowa's not interested, and Wufei's … well … Wufei. So what about you?"

"I don't have a religion."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't believe in god – any god."

The darker hared youth turned back to the laptop parched on the cluttered desk, his fingers already flying over the keys as he effortlessly hacked into the school's so called 'secure' system, erasing all electronic traces of the two boys.

"But … why?"

Obviously the concept of not having any faith in a higher being had shaken the normally talkative –to an annoying extreme- boy.

"I just don't."

"So, you think that this is it. That this … life is all we've got?" Duo challenged. He got a slightly thoughtful pause in response.

"What is life but the beginning of death?" Heero returned.

"You seriously find it comforting to think that this is it? That one day you'll close your eyes and BAM! No more Heero Yuy."

"No. I find it comforting to think that my entire life is not just one big entrance exam." Heero returned, turning back to the computer once more, hoping against hope that this time he would be able to get some work done.

There were no more interruptions.

FIN 


	2. The Perils Of Hair Dye

The Perils of Hair Dye

(A/N: Yeah, my second in a series. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to review/email me and pass them along! Much love, DIW)

OoOoO

"I'll kill you."

Unfortunately, that was a rather normal phrase to be heard when in the company of one Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. One expected aforementioned Heero to be talking to Duo when saying it, and when heard one didn't really worry. After all, he _had_ plenty of opportunities to 'off' the violet-eyed menace, but Heero never did.

However, when this sentence is uttered by a really, really, REALLY pissed off previously-brunet-but-now-a-red-head, one _did_ take notice.

"How were we supposed to know it wouldn't wash out in three washes? That's what the bottle said!" Heero said in his defense, backing away from the crazy American.

That didn't seem to make any difference to Duo. "Better start runnin' Yuy." He said, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Quatra glanced towards the advancing boy, and then back at his two companions, "Shouldn't we help or something?"

Wufei and Trowa exchanged glances. "No." They both said at the same time, turning in time to see Heero be pounced on.

It was a very eventful afternoon.


	3. More Tea?

Brilliantly titled 'More Tea'. You'll see what I mean.

You know how when you were little you used to go over to your best friend's house and play with their toys and kind of pretend that they were yours? That is the situation that I find myself in currently. Gundam Wing not mine.

Dedicated to my younger sister, the Meggie Monster, cuz she hates Relena just as much as myself.

OoOoOo

"I can't see."

"Duo, really, it wasn't that bad."

"Can't see. Uh uh. No way. Cannot see. No sirree I cannot see. … Hey, that rhymes!"

"Duo open you eyes."

"I don't wanna."

"You'll have to eventually."

"No I won't."

"Well, how will you pilot Deathscythe then?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, Duo, just open your eyes. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Oh, it was."

A loud thud.

"What the hell was that?"

"That would be a wall Duo."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Besides, how do you know that you're blind?"

"Oh believe me. I know."

"Open your eyes."

"No. I am now officially blind."

"Humor me."

A wince followed by a gulp. A slight inching open of the eyes giving a tantalizing glimpse of amethyst eyes before slamming shut again.

"You bastard Heero. I thought you said it was gone!"

"I never said that."

"It's still here."

"Hn."

"Then why didn't you warn me?"

"Duo … it's only Relena."

The following 'nooooo!' had aforementioned look up before glancing at Quatre, "Did you just hear something?"

The blonde blinked and gave his most innocent look. "Uh … no. More tea?"


End file.
